


Cinnamon Apples

by dwarrowdams



Series: Tolkientober [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Bilbo enjoys a visit from his nephew Frodo.  Written for day 16 of Tolkientober (a character as a child).
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Tolkientober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cinnamon Apples

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously in the world of this fic, Thorin survived the Battle of Five Armies and, because he no longer had any want for gold and mountains, moved into the Shire with Bilbo.
> 
> This is set before Bilbo adopted Frodo (I didn't know the exact age, but I checked and apparently Frodo was twelve when his parents died/Bilbo adopted him, which is a little older than I expected).

Bilbo always enjoyed it when Frodo came to visit.

The lad was small—he’d just had his third birthday—but eager, and Bilbo was glad that Thorin was around to help him insure that Frodo didn’t get into too much trouble.

Thankfully, Thorin’s presence meant that Bilbo had been able to go to the market today to get some of Frodo’s favorite foods for afternoon tea. He’d found himself without them and had rushed out after breakfast in hopes that he could procure some apples and a bit of whipped cream to serve alongside them once they were cooked and spiced.

“I just hope he hasn’t gotten into much trouble,” Bilbo muttered as he opened the door, not entirely sure if he was talking about Thorin or Frodo.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard a cry of “Uncle Bilbo!” and immediately saw a tiny form run down the hall towards him, tripping over the rug and falling before he could reach Bilbo.

Before he could move, Thorin swept into the foyer and scooped Frodo up, kissing him on the forehead.

“Watch where you run, little one,” Thorin said, not seeming to mind that Frodo was pulling at his beard. “You’ll hit your head if you’re not careful.”

“But I like running!” Frodo protested. “And I was excited to see Uncle Bilbo!”

“I’m excited to see you too,” Bilbo said, kissing his nephew on the cheek.

At seeing Thorin’s pout, he rose up on his tiptoes to kiss the dwarf on the mouth. “You too,” he said.

Thorin smiled, pulling Bilbo into his arms. “Good,” he murmured into the hobbit’s hair.

Bilbo took Frodo from Thorin’s arms, hoisting the child onto his hip. “Come on,” he said. “If we want to have the apples ready by afternoon tea, we need to put them in the pot now.”

He handed the bag to Thorin before turning back to Frodo. “Do you want to help make some cinnamon spiced apples?” he asked. “I got the apples nice and fresh.”

“Yes!” Frodo cried, bouncing excitedly in his uncle’s arms. “With lots and lots of cinnamon!”

Bilbo laughed as he carried Frodo towards the kitchen. “Of course, Frodo my lad,” he said, ruffling his nephew’s hair. “You can have all the cinnamon you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been my favorite week of Tolkientober so far. I can't believe I've actually stuck to it for this long (I'm ADHD and am generally terrible at doing things that require my attention for more than two seconds).
> 
> (also, it takes like three hours to make cinnamon spiced apples, which is why Bilbo went to get them so early and also why they weren't eaten for the next meal)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
